O Sol da Meia Noite
by Ana Favaro
Summary: Quatro anos depois da partida de Sasuke, o que mudou em Konoha e na vida de uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosas...


* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Sombras do Passado**

Era uma noite chuvosa, raios e trovões cobriam o céu, a escuridão tomava conta das casas do vilarejo, apenas pequenos pontos de luz vindos de velas iluminavam aquele breu noturno.

Em uma dessas casas se encontrava uma garota que estava a admirando da janela de seu quarto a chuva que caia sem parar, sentindo os fortes ventos que balançavam as árvores, e observando os relâmpagos que cobriam o céu com sua luz. Essa jovem estava com seu semblante triste, demonstrando estar sofrendo muito.

Sakura Haruno era uma jovem de 16 anos, incríveis olhos verdes, mas o que mais intrigava nesta garota eram seus cabelos rosas, cujo comprimento não chegava a altura dos ombros, além do fato dela ser uma Kunoichi, uma ninja feminina.

Sakura morava em Konoha, uma vila de ninjas, também conhecida como a Aldeia da Folha, alguns dos melhores ninjas que já existiram pertenciam a esta vila. Sakura passou toda sua vida ali, saindo apenas para cumprir suas missões, mesmo assim adorava sua vila e a protegeria sempre.

Após soar mais um trovão a jovem ninja suspira, seu olhar esta fixo no monte Hokage, onde os maiores Shinobis da vila tiveram o seu rosto esculpido, dentre eles a 5ª Hokage, sua mestra, Tsunade-sama, mas sua mente estava longe dali viajando no tempo.

A jovem suspira mais uma vez, seu olhar ainda preso no horizonte, então sussura:

- Faz um ano, e ainda dói - a jovem fecha seus olhos e pressiona com sua mão o peito no lugar onde fica o coração, como se assim pudesse abrandar a dor que estava sentindo ali.

No dia seguinte faria um ano da morte de seus pais, e ela ainda se sentia uma fraca por não ter podido ajudar–los quando ocorreu o ataque a vila em que eles foram mortos. Por mais que treinasse Sakura se sentia inútil. E ela treinou muito... Tsunade ensinou-lhe bem, exigia sempre o seu melhor, aprendeu tanto jutsus de cura, como a canalizar seu chakraem muitos desses treinamentos ficava completamente exausta, sem chakra, nessas horas as vezes pensava em desistir, mas logo lembrava-se dos motivos de seguir em frente. Não seria mais um estorvo, seria uma grande ninja, ajudaria seus amigos e os protegeria...sempre.

Sakura virou de costas para a chuva e seu olhar parou na cabeceira de sua cama, mais exatamente em uma foto, onde estava o seu antigo e querido time 7. Na época ela tinha apenas 12 anos, " Eu era tão boba", pensou. "mas era feliz" completou seu pensamento. Pegou o retrato e passou delicadamente os dedos em volta.

Olhou para seus companheiros, no alto estava Kakashi seu sensei, cabelos prateados, aqueles olhos de que parecia ter acabado de acordar, sendo um deles escondido pela bandana da vila... o olho sharingan, o mesmo que já copiou mais de mil jutsus. "Pelo menos na hora da foto ele tinha largado aquele seu livro pervertido" pensou ela repreendendo mentalmente aquele péssimo habito do sensei de ficar lendo aquele tipo de livro.

Do seu lado estava um garoto loiro sorrindo, olhando com certa hostilidade para seu companheiro, sem querer ela quase sorriu, só mesmo seu grande amigo Naruto para animá-la. Mesmo que ele tivesse passado a maior parte dos últimos 4 anos fora, treinando, sabia que sempre podia contar com ele. Seu amigo havia mudado, estava mais amadurecido, quando ele voltou do seu treinamento com Jiraya ela quase não o reconheceu, mas um pouco de tempo juntos a fez perceber que... bem... aquele era o mesmo Naruto de sempre. E afinal eles tinham um objetivo em comum, o que os unia ainda mais. – Naruto, sussurou Sakura com um meio sorriso, apesar de estarem sempre brigando ele era como o irmão que ela não tinha.

Olhou então para o outro garoto da foto e seu rosto se contraiu , aqueles olhos ônix, cabelos arrepiados... Sasuke Uchiha. Sem querer seu coração doeu um pouco mais, pois por mais que tentasse não conseguia esquecer seu antigo companheiro de time. Desde pequena era apaixonada por ele e nunca fora correspondida, mesmo assim esse sentimento nunca foi embora.

"Quatro anos", pensou Sakura, - "Fazem quatro anos que você foi embora" sussurrou.

Uma lagrima solitária ameaçou a cair de seu rosto, mas sua mão foi mais rápida e evitou-a. Havia prometido a si mesma que nunca mais iria chorar. Não seria aquela garota boba e chorona de quatro anos atrás. Ainda assim, por mais que quisesse as feridas em seu coração ainda não tinham sido completamente curadas.

Olhou pela janela mais uma vez, a chuva ainda não dava trégua , suspirou e pensou: "Ainda chove lá fora, parece que o céu chora por mim...as lágrimas que não posso mais derramar".

No decorrer desses quatro anos só havia reencontrado o seu ex-companheiro duas vezes, e não havia sido como ela imaginava. Ele estava diferente, não era o mesmo Sasuke de antes, estava mais sombrio. No primeiro encontro Sakura, Naruto, Sai e Yamanato, estavam o procurando só que quando se encontraram ele quase os matou. Já na segunda vez, ele estava completamente ferido, havia tido uma batalha com Itachi, seu irmão e o motivo dele ter abandonado a vila e se juntado a Orochimaru.

Mas essa luta não havia terminado ainda, pois, eles haviam sido interrompidos por um membro da Akatsuki, organização a qual Itachi Uchiha pertencia, e que estava atrás de Naruto e da Kyubi que estava selada nele. Mesmo com a partida de Itachi, e da insistência de Naruro e Sakura para que ele voltasse, Sasuke não quis voltar a Konoha, preferiu continuar a perseguir seu irmão, com a ajuda de seu novo time, o Hebi.

Algum tempo depois Sakura havia recebido a noticia de que Sasuke enfim tinha derrotado o irmão, suas esperanças de que ele logo iria voltar tinham renascido, mas o tempo passou e ele nunca voltou.

Olhou novamente para o retrato que permanecia em suas mãos, deu um leve sorriso, e repetiu como se fosse um mantra:

- Ainda estaremos juntos assim de novo. Abraçou a foto e a depositou novamente na cabeceira de sua cama. Sakura bocejou, o sono havia finalmente chegado, olhou no relógio, já passava da meia noite, e amanhã a jovem teria um dia cheio no hospital da vila.

Enfim seu treinamento com Tsunade dava seus frutos, ela era uma das ninjas médicas mais respeitada da aldeia, no inicio as pessoas só a reconheciam por ser a aprendiz da Hokage, mas agora todos confiavam em suas habilidades, e ela ficava feliz com isso. Seu esforço valia a pena, apesar da rotina cansativa do hospital, do seu árduo treinamento e ainda das missões que realizava com seus companheiros.

O som de um novo trovão a fez olhar novamente pela janela. Aos poucos a chuva ia diminuindo até virar uma leve garoa.

Sakura já fechava a janela para ir dormir, quando seu olhar encontra um jovem caminhando lentamente pela rua. Seu rosto estava encoberto pelas sombras, e o que se via era apenas seus cabelos negros. O coração de Sakura começou a acelerar, até que o estranho levantou seu rosto, no mesmo momento em que um relâmpago o iluminava. Ele olhava diretamente para ela.

* * *

N/A: Bem...espero que tenham gostado... este primeiro capitulo é mais um prólogo, para mostrar como andam os sentimentos da Sakura...(muito conturbados por sinal) ...

E então ... quem sera o tal garoto? façam suas apostas, a resposta vem no próximo capítulo...heheh

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas quem sabe um dia o tio Kishi ainda me da o Sasuke... hehehe, não custa sonhar...

Façam uma autora feliz ...comentem...

Ana Favaro!!!!


End file.
